1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a system of preferably interlinked fluid turbines with separately operating though in conjunction with each other like or unlike structures and their appurtenances. Designed for maximum solar generated power transmission as well as the exploitation of any air, gaseous or aquatic currents that they might be exposed to. They will either by themselves or in combination with others, like or unlike themselves appropriate to the locale and or place; horizontally or vertically positioned: transmit mechanical power more efficiently than hitherto possible under the Prior Art; to the connected to them directly or indirectly electric generator(s).
The prior state of the Art is not in our belief efficient enough to exploit nature's self-replaceable resources like air, water, gaseous currents or solar radiated power to a truly fully appreciable extent, as described in the following.
2. Description of the Prior Art
1. The limited nature of the useful windward totality of exposure of the propeller type blades in spite of their wind-trapping configurations makes for a reduced productive capacity.
2. The excessive weight involved when large blades or vanes are employed in an effort to harness more of the wind; thusly requiring greater wind velocities.
3. The inherent weakness of any exposed to the elements blade or vane because of the one-sided fastening; presenting the ever-present danger of breakage and possible hurt to people, animals, or things.
4. The weathercock or wind-directional vanes, or blades have not been made utilitarian enough to move a heavier and or larger rotor automatically windward.
5. Special housings as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,270 for rotors tend to limit the available confluency of any air or aquatic current normal to the area and the trapped air between the blades act as a dead-weight barrier for the incoming wind hitting the blade behind it.